Con los sueños se puede cambiar el futuro
by Hermione L. Potter G
Summary: Lily tiene premonisiones que pueden cambiar el curso de la historia y sierto chijo ojiverde vendra del futuro
1. Default Chapter

Hola aquí estoy con otro fics, espero que les guste  
  
Con los sueños se puede cambiar la historia  
  
Cap1: El Traidor  
  
Otro día agotador en Hogwarts y Lily ya se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo, ella estaba soñando que estaba en un lindo prado junto a su amado James y con sus amigos Remus, Arabella o Bella, Sirius y Susan, soñaba que estaban tranquilamente de picnic cuando de pronto se vio en una sala abrasada de James y con un niño en el suelo jugando, vio como James se paraba y gritaba: ¡ES ÉL! PETER NOS TRAICIONO, CORRE LILY LLEVATE A HARRY, CORRE, después se vio subir escaleras arriba con él niño en brazos, más su mente en vez de seguirse se quedo y vio como estaba un encapuchado a la sala mientras alzando su varita le lanzaba maleficios a James y en eso escucho que el encapuchado dijo: AVADA QUEDABRA  
  
Lily: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Susan: Lily despierta, despierta, Bella llama a los chicos mientras yo intento despertarla Bella: deacuerdo  
  
Arabella salio corriendo y entro en la habitación de los chicos del sexto curso y grito a todo pulmón  
  
Bella: CHICOS DESPIERTEN  
  
Tres de los cuatro chicos se despertaron con el grito mientras que el cuarto dormía profundamente  
  
Sirius: como es posible que duer...... Bella: eso no importa rápido que Lily a tenido una pesadilla y no para de gritar  
  
Ni bien dijo eso los tres chicos salieron junto a ella rumbo al cuarto de los chicos, al entrar vieron a Lily que lloraba en brazos de Susan  
  
James: Li......  
  
No pudo terminar por que Lily se le había abrasado y empezó a llorar en su hombro  
  
Sirius: A mi me late que a la pelirroja lo que le pasa es que extraño mucho a nuestro amigiguito Jimmy  
  
James: Sirius cállate, Lily que te paso Lily: fue horrible ese hombre, ese hombre  
  
No terminó de hablar por que se desmayo  
  
Todos: LILY  
  
Notas: que les pareció, ojala les allá gustado, porfa dejen reviews, bye. 


	2. Mi Hijo

Cap2: Mi hijo  
  
Todos: Lily Bella: rápido hay que llevarla a la enfermería James y Sirius: NO Susan: perdón Sirius: no podemos llevarla a la enfermería Bella: por que James: es que creo que deberíamos esperar a que despierte para que nos explique que soñó Bella: bien buena razón pero por que grito Sirius Sirius: no se, yo grite no pero les juro que no estaba aquí yo vi enfrente de mi una casa destruida con una extraña marca sobre ella, la verdad no se de quien era por que lo único que vi fue un cuerpo en el suelo, nada más, nisiquiera se por que grite Susan: Sirius me estas asustando Lily: mm.......que paso James: Lily te encuentras bien, por que gritabas Lily: yo tube un horrible sueño, estaba en una sala contigo y habia un bebe en el suelo jugando y luego tu te parabas y gritabas ¡Es él! luego dijiste que alguien nos traiciono no me acuerdo my bien quien pero me vi subir las escaleras y el encapuchado empesaba a lansarte maleficios y tú los contestabas y luego te lansaba la maldición imperdonable y caias muerto, fue horrible, horrible Sirius: creen que debamos decirselo a Dumblerdore Susan: no, creo que no, pero lo mejor sera darle a Lily una pocion para soñar sin sueño Lily: pero........ Sirius: nada tu te tomas la pocion y se acabo Remus: voy al cuarto por la pocion  
  
Cuando Remus regreso obligaron a Lily a que se tomara la pocion y esta lo hiso a regañadiente, pero lo hiso y se durmió de inmediato pero comenso todo a moverse a su alrredor y una imagen aparecio en su mente:  
  
Sueño  
  
Un chico de ojos verdes y con un cabello de color azabache muy rebelde, estaba sentado junto a una chica de cabellos enmarañados y ojos color caramelos, frente al fuego de lo que parecia ser la sala que vio en su sueño anterior solo que con otro decorado, mientras obserbaba su alrededor pudo escuchar la conversación de los jóvenes que no aparentaban tener mas de 16 años:  
  
Hermione: Harry, estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer Harry: nunca e estado mas seguro Hermy Hermione: pero y si no puedes cambiar las cosas, recuerda que tu tienes que seguir siendo el hijo de James Potter y de Lilian Evans  
  
Lily se sompredio bastante ante esto y solo murmuro  
  
Lily: mi hijo 


End file.
